celonapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 Match Reports
Home Season 3 Match Reports 3/16 4-1 W SANGREAZTECAS Sergison 4 goals NEW KITS Players – S Squibbs, Hannah, Webber, Elliott, Sergison, Butt, Sanborn MOM – Sergison Scorer – Sergison (4) 3/24 2-0 W AZTECAS Players - Squibbs Hannah Webber Houlihan Sergison Butt Elliot Mom – Andy Butt Scorer – Sergison, Houlihan 3/30 2-0 L AMERICA Players - GK Squibbs, Webber, Elliot, Sanborn, Hannah, Butt, Sergison Mom – Squibbs Scorer – 4/6 1-2 L INTERNATIONAL BUCZMAN LOAN ELLIOT LAST Players - Squibbs, Webber, Elliot, Butt, Sanborn, Hannah, Buczman, Sergison MOM – Butt Scorer - Butt 4/13 4-1 L TIGRES SERGISON LASTGAME Players - squibbs, webber, sanborn, hannah, butt, murdoch, sergison, hart MOM – Sanborn Scorer - Butt Top of Form 4/20 3-1 L PSG MEX Players - Squibbs Webber Hannah Sanborn Hart Joseph Unyolo MOM – Hannah Scorer - Hannah 4/27 1-1 D RED BULLS Players - GK Sanborn, Webber, Murdoch, Hannah, Butt, Joseph MOM – Hannah Scorer – Hannah (First header) 5/4 3-2 W SANGRE AZTECAS Players - Sanborn, Hannah, Webber, Murdoch, Butt, Joseph ( Robbie Mateer loan) MOM – Joseph Scorer – Joseph (2) Mateer 5-12 3-2 L AZTECAS Players - SANBORN, SQUIBBS, HANNAH, BUTT, HALL, MURDOCH, JOSEPH, HART, WEBBER MOM – Hart Scorer – Hart (2) 5-18 2-1 W AMERICA Players - Sanborn, Hart, Hannah, Webber, Murdoch, Butt, Hall. Mom – Murdoch Scorer – Murdoch (2) 5-25 3-1 L INTERNATIONAL Players – Squibbs, Sanborn, Hart, Hannah, Webber, Murdoch, Butt, Hall Mom – Squibbs Scorer – Butt 6/1 ?? ?? Tigres Players ?? Mom ?? Scorer ?? 6/8 3-0 L PSG MEX MURDOCH/BUTT LAST Players - Hart, Hannah, Hall, Slocum, Murdoch, Butt MOM – Murdoch Scorer – 6/15 4-0 W RED BULLS Players - Sanborn, Hannah. Webber, Slocum, Hall, Hart, Alex Sandor MOM – Hart Scorer – Hall, Hart (3) End of Season Review And so the third season of Beercelona came to close with a rousing 4-0 victory over Celebration Red Bulls. It was a season that started with a lot of promise, two great victories saw them head the table heading into week 3, before transitions and player departures meant the team needed to do some more growing, chopping and changing. There were more debutants than ever before, new players coming in, old hands leaving and a period of adjustment that saw the team lose a bit of momentum before really going up through the gears again towards the end. Leon Elliot, Andy Butt, Conor Murdoch and David Sergison passed on their shirts and joined Ryan Buczman in the hall of fame for their service. They did their part to inspire the next generation of Beercelonans like Paul Joseph and Joe Hart who came in to make their professional debuts. Those departing will never be forgotten and will always have shirts waiting for them upon their return to these shores. Hall and Murdoch came back from injury and Hannah managed to remain injury free for the entire campaign to provide some much needed stability after the depleted numbers of the second season. The team also scored more goals than it ever has before, averaging a goal every 26 minutes. At the back they were also as solid as ever conceding 1.8 goals a game on average. These numbers can of course improve and that will be a target for the team moving forward. Along with getting SOME kind of result against that ever impressive International side. Hall scored two absolute peaches! Joe Hart and David Sergison both registered hat-tricks, Andy Butt and Murdoch forged a steely midfield duo that will live long in the memory, Mack Sanborn and Stephen Squibbs alternated between goalie and sweeper and put in some stellar performances behind the ever reliant webber, elliot, hannah and hall back line. Hannah even managed to bag a header in the third season of trying! The voting is open for player of the year and results will be posted once they have all been tallied. Most importantly the team continues to play the right way. Beercelona will cease when it's not fun, regardless of results, but at present the camaraderie is alive and well as it ever was. Mates playing footy in a squllion degrees on a Wednesday night. Having a laugh, playing the game the right way and leaving it all on the field. It's a blast to play for this team and hopefully anyone who has been a part of it can confirm that. As we prepare for the fourth season the team looks well balanced and in good shape. Management did their transfer business early and have drafted in Alex Sandor and David Slocum to fill the void left by Butt and Murdoch. There's room for more recruits still and the Rose and Crown academy is preparing to welcome more numbers in the coming weeks, so hopefully the next Buczman or Elliot is amongst their ranks. BEERCELONA SUMMER SEASON SQUAD SQUIBBS SANBORN WEBBER HALL SANDOR SLOCUM HANNAH JOSEPH HART TBD TBD Home